1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for taking up bobbins placed on a conveyor, and more particularly, to apparatus for taking up bobbins, the apparatus including a rotary shovel adapted to receive the bobbins placed on a conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In yarn spinning, a line of process bobbin-wound or cheese-wound yarns as intermediate products are automatically conveyed on trays from one line to another. For this purpose each tray is equipped with a seat having a larger diameter than the bobbin diameter, and a pin around which the bobbin rests. In addition, a conveyor belt is provided for causing the trays to run with the bobbins thereon.
However, there is a problem involved in taking up these bobbins from the conveyor, in the form of stain and tangle of yarns, which are caused by the tools touching the yarns. Any stain and tangle will be a fatal defect to textile products.